


The Light That Always Shines

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU where Albus gets beaten up by the ministry, Angst, Both these kiddos deserve the world, Broken, But it's glazed over, Canon Era, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Evil ministry, Family Issues, Gellert has a heart, Healing, I just really hate the ministry in this one, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Hatred, Violence, former established relationship - Freeform, hurt albus, mention of suicide, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Gellert knows he has responsibilities. He knows he shouldn't care about him anymore, not after how he hurt his family. He knows he won't get any love from him, not after the way he left him alone with the broken pieces. But..."But he's throwing that away. Albus is more important. He always was. He always will be."





	1. In the Darkness, There is Light

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHCK! I promised myself that this would only be a one-shot because I needed to post more so I could get more quotes. But here we are, with a story. -sigh- I thought I had more self-control than this, but the ideas take over and demand to be followed.
> 
> So here y'all are! A chapter by chapter short story based on a quote, all about the only canon gays in Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing in this. Gellert's magic is blue-white, Albus's magic is red-gold. Sorry if that isn't canon, but I couldn't find any certain evidence on that facts so....

"You are a light that cannot darken. You are a soul that shines through. You are the eternal amid the moment. You are awakening. You are love." ~ Creig Crippen

Albus.

Gellert knows as soon as his magic and heart and soul ache with phantom pains. He knows, with every part of his being, both of the material world and spirit world. Albus has been hurt. Badly. 

 

He has a campaign going on. His followers need him. His plans are being executed right this minute and he is needed to oversee them and guide them. He needs to lead these followers of his, these persecuted people who just want to be free and be themselves. 

Free. Free to be wizards and witches and practice magic in front of muggles. Free to be whomever they want to be. Free to marry anyone. Free.

To no longer hid in the shadows. To no longer be feared by their fellow species. To no longer suppress their true selves. To no longer cause pain to their children, trying to just fit in. To no longer seperate human kind into two groups: the hidden and the unknowing. 

But he's throwing that away. Albus is more important. He always was. He always will be. 

 

Years ago, he had made a mistake that cost him everything. He knew Aberforth hated him. He knew Aberforth was just begging for an excuse to fight him. But he couldn't help it. Albus deserved so much more than Aberforth could ever hope to give. Albus and Ariana both deserved more. And Gellert wanted to give them that, wanted to show them what they really deserved from a  _caring and considerate_ family. Not that Gellert had ever had that in his childhood, but he wanted to know that he didn't just cause pain, he could stop it and right it. He wanted to prove that Gellert Grindelwald could give love.

Of course, he loved Albus, still do. But he had loved Ariana as a young sister, and he wanted to give her a proper, safe, loving childhood. She deserved that much, after all the pain she's been subject to.

Aberforth had drawn his wand in the room with Ariana in it, pointed it at Gellert, and yelled a spell. Gellert had flung up a shield in front of himself, Albus, and Ariana, blinded by rage and fear. Fear for his love, fear for Ariana, fear for what might trip Ariana's illness.

Albus returned fire. Of course he would. He protected his loved ones, no matter the cost to himself. Gellert knew this, had seen it many times, always for himself or Ariana.

They had traded spells, Aberforth against Albus and Gellert. At some point, Gellert's shield fell, but he didn't notice. Until tragedy struck. 

Aberforth threw a spell, and Gellert had repelled it away from either of them. Ariana, who had been inching herself away from the fight and towards the stairs to safety, was struck by the blast. 

Albus had screamed. Gellert may have joined him. Albus had raced to Ariana's side as Gellert stared down at the still form of yet another loved one.

Why...? Why did he always bring death wherever he went to the ones he allows into his heart? 

Gellert had run. He ran and ran and ran, never stopping until he collapsed from exhaustion. There he cried, under a black sky, black for the loss the world had suffered. 

He never went back. He couldn't bear it, to see Albus in such distress. He left his love, and his aunt, and never even told them goodbye. He traveled, staying low, waiting for.. something. For the right moment. 

 But now, now that Gellert knew Albus was in serious physical pain and no one was going to help him, now he will go back. Now he will return and face the judge and the victim. Now he will face his love, and if Albus takes him into custody, so be it. Albus is worth it all and more. 

 

Now, to find Albus. Easier said than done. 

Gellert closes his eyes and stretched out his mind. Over the years, he had mastered his mind and Sight, to the point that he could now search for someone's mind using his own. He rarely used it, but Gellert is willing to do anything for Albus. 

He casts an invisibility spell on himself and closes his eyes, casting his mind out for any traces of Albus.

A bright light draws his attention. It glows with warmth and hope, a rarity among the black void of faceless and lightless minds.

Gellert knows, instinctively, that the light is Albus. Only Albus could be so bright, so beautiful, so god damn perfect. Only Albus's mind could draw him in like this mind does.

He locks into the light and apparates to it's position. 

He appears in a cold grey hallway, with one steel door closest to him. It's blocked by a guard, a large wizard standing ready. Gellert rolls his eyes and shoots a sleeping spell at the guard, instantly knocking him unconscious. 

Gellert steps over the guard's body and opens the locked and barred door with a powerful opening spell Albus had created with they were young adults. He walks into the cell, though broom cabinet would be a more accurate term. 

The room is painted a dull black, with only a dark grey on the floor to lighten the color scheme. No windows or light sources at all, and Gellert can feel the accusations from the ministry coating the air. 

Gellert casts a light spell, a small blue light on the tip of his wand, and sharply sucks in his breath as the form of his love is revealed, laying still on the ground. 

Albus barely fits in the cell, laying on his left side, his back to the door. Gellert notices the dried blood caking Albus's back and nearly screams at the injustice of the situation. 

Albus Dumbledore, the best teacher at Hogwarts, the most brilliant mind in the world, the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, the champion of the ministry. For him to be treated as criminal, for him to be hurt by the very people who rely on him to protect them, for him to be brought down like this shows just how much people take Albus for granted. 

Albus is not some toy to be used. He is not some pet to be hurt and assumed he will still be loyal. He is not some weapon to be mistreated and assumed he will still work.

This isn't right.

Gellert carefully walks closer, notes the deep wounds on Albus's chest, and grits his teeth. He  _loathes_ the ministry, just for this.  **They had no right. No reason.**

He crouches down next to Albus and, raising his hand and holding it above the wounds, he slowly casts a healing spell over Albus. The back wounds close up, but the chest wounds only partially heal.

Gellert frowns, and, gently gathers Albus up in his arms, apparates to an off-grid house. The house is a place he'd already fortified with spells and he had made sure no one knew about it. They'll be safe there. 

He appears in the master bedroom, and sets Albus gently on the bed. Gellert then stands back and sizes Albus up. 

Albus has lost weight. Not a lot, but some. His hair is cut short, a lot shorter than when they were together. It seems stiffer too, more rigid. He has wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. Again, not a lot, but some. He's stressed, he looks exacting like how he would after a major fight with Aberforth or another Ariana incident. There are bags under Albus's eyes, covered up but definitely there. 

No one would have notice the changes. Not even Albus's friends, though from what Gellert could tell, Albus didn't seem to have any.

The only reason Gellert noticed, besides the fact that Gellert is sharply aware of every detail, noting things no one else could pick up on, is because Gellert loves and knows Albus. Albus worries. He stresses. He always puts others in front of his own needs, his own health, his own beliefs, his own life. That's just who Albus Dumbledore is. 

Gellert sighs. He never should have abandoned Albus. He shakes his head in sorrow over his mistakes and gets down to work.

He casts a sleeping and numbing spell over Albus, then removes his shirt to better see the wounds. Six half-healed stab wounds glare up at Gellert. 

Gellert surveys the damage, removes his cloak, and rolls up his sleeves. He casts a disinfectant spell on his arms and Albus's wounds, then conjures up a needle and thread. Kneeling at Albus's side, he carefully sews up the wounds. After sponging away all the blood, Gellert magics Albus into night clothes and tucks the bedsheet and blanket around him. 

He then steps back and apparates back to the hall of the cell. It's in chaos, wizards everyway, yelling at each other. Gellert smirks and summons Albus's wand. 

It flies to his hand, scaring any wizards who saw a wand appear and disappear. Gellert then apparates back to the safe house and finally removes the invisibility spell. 

He sets the wand down next to Albus on the bedside table, and walks out, quietly closing the door and pointedly not locking the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if I made a mistake, politely comment about it and I'll address it. Thank you!!
> 
> Thank you to all the people reading my one-shots!! If you've only read one, I encourage you to read some of the other ones in this series! They probably aren't really good, but some of you seem to like them and that boosts my almost non-existent self esteem in the writing department, so they have to be at least not terrible, right?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this! I should post the next chapter in about two days or less.


	2. You Will Never Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus wakes up. Gellert's an emotional mess, but Albus is a bigger emotional mess.
> 
> We all have baggage. We all have issues. We all bottle and push down emotion. We all deserve someone we can unpack with, fix with, empty out and decompress with.
> 
> These two are that someone for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I hope y'all like it, I know it was a little different than usual. Comment if you liked or not, why or why not, I want to know if I should make more like this or not. I need to know!! 
> 
> Also, mentioned suicide, but it's solved immediately. And mild swearing. And homophobia. I am so sorry. Check the tags. Again, I apologise.
> 
> "You are a light that cannot darken. You are a soul that shines through. You are the eternal amid the moment. You are awakening. You are love." ~ Creig Crippen

When Albus awakes, he's greeted with the strangest sight. 

Before that, he's given a strange feeling. He had fallen unconscious on a cold, unforgiving stone floor. But now he's on a warm, soft surface, most likely a bed. Could he have been saved from the ministry?

Albus opens his eyes and observes that he is indeed on a bed, in a comfortable, weirdly familiar room. 

A gentle sound, the sound of soft breathing, disturbs the otherwise silent room. Albus turns his head towards the source and sees the most adorable and terrifying sight ever.

Gellert Grindelwald, the most wanted wizard in the world, asleep in a chair next to Albus's bedside. 

It's adorable, because Albus still loves Gellert and he's beautiful. But it's also because Gellert, normally cold and cool and guarded, being open and soft and  _vulnerable_ melts Albus's amble heart.

It's terrifying. The reason Albus was arrested, tortured, and interrogated was Gellert. Because of his connection. Because he had spent a summer with him. Because he had been a friend of his. Because he had made a troth with him. Because they had been, to everyone else, brothers.

But they hadn't been brothers. They had been closer. Until.

Until that day. _The day_. The day Ariana died. The day Aberforth disowned him. The day Gellert ran. The day Albus lost three parts of his heart. His soul.

Those parts? 

1\. A sister. A promise made at death bed's side, to be kept forever.

2\. A brother. A failure self created, with only one's self to blame.

3\. A boyfriend. A love ripped apart, denied forever.

Three parts Albus would never get back, never to be regained, never to be refound. 

But.

But if Gellert had rescued him. If Gellert had somehow heard about his secret arrest. If he had found him in the dark maze of cells. If he had saved him from the ministry and it's torture methods. Then there just might be a chance, a hope for one of the lost pieces of himself. 

Albus gazes around the room, and notices again how familiar it seems. Then he sees the tea on the bedside table and his dry throat makes itself known.

Carefully, knowing his body had been abused greatly, Albus reaches up and grabs the teacup. He slowly brings it to his lips, not needing to sit as he's propped up by pillows already. It's still warm, at Albus's preferred temperature. After a sip, Albus can tell Gellert never forgot his favorite tea for comfort and healing, as it is exactly what he used to make for Gellert after a vision and what Gellert used to make for Albus after an incident with Ariana or fight with Aberforth.

Draining the tea in ten seconds flat, Albus unconsciously reaches for his wand. His eyes widen when he actually finds it on the bedside table. He wordlessly waves it above the teacup and refills it. Once he drains that, he sets both the cup and his wand on the table and allows himself to fall asleep, trusting in Gellert. 

Now, why Albus trusts Gellert is slightly unclear, but the best answer would be the simple fact of the situation. Albus was hurt and locked up in a cell without his wand and without medical aid. Then Gellert appears to have cast a pain numbing spell, taken him to safe place, given him his wand, and healed his wounds. Add in Albus's lingering trust and love from 30 years ago and, well, Albus trusts Gellert to not harm him or let harm come to him while he's sleeping. At least, for now he does.

Yes, Gellert had killed thousands. Yes those included his students, who were like children to him, his children. But Albus knew that wasn't Gellert, that wasn't the true Gellert. The true Gellert was the one next to him, the one who had rescued him from the ministry, the one who had put himself at risk of capture for Albus, the one that had been watching over him for awhile now and had probably fallen asleep from exhaustion. That was the true Gellert, the one he had fallen in love with. That was why he was entrusting himself to Gellert, because he was entrusting himself to the true Gellert that was still there, somewhere in that beautiful tortured soul. 

 

_They came for him. He was in his office, grading his students' papers. They burst in, surprisingly not making a sound. They surrounded him, wands blazing. He stood up, about to ask why they were there when someone hit him with a sleeping spell. He didn't put up resistance, knowing it was the ministry and they were made up of fools and wand-happy idiots who would gladly beat him up without due cause._

_Taken. If he known where this was going, he would have run. He could have. He was powerful enough, he could do wandless magic in a pinch, Gellert had taught him well. He would have gotten away easily. But he hadn't. He had mistakenly trusted in his government._

_Locked up in the cold, dark cell that reeked of fear and despair. He hadn't batted an eye, thinking it was just a precaution or intimidation tactic. If only he had known..._

_Pain. They removed his magic and took his wand. His soul felt incomplete. Then they attacked him. His back, his chest, all done in silence, besides his neverending screams. He was screaming?_

_He must have started at some point but he couldn't tell when. When had that man appeared? Albus couldn't tell, he couldn't remember. All he knew was pain, the pain here and now, the neverending pain._

_His screams echoing in the cell, still cold and dark._

_The spells ceasing, his pain still there, still dominant. Someone yelling at him, asking about Gellert. Gellert, his friend. Gellert, his brother. Gellert, his love. He has to protect Gellert._

_He doesn't respond. Or maybe he does, but it must something to the effect of ‘I don't know’._

_The attacks continue. Albus is drowning in the pain, unable to move, unable to get away, unable to escape. He can't find the energy to scream anymore, not knowing when he stopped._

_The dark approaches, hovering at the edges of his sight. It should sweep over soon, taking him away from this. But....it doesn't. It recedes, leaving him to the pain, to the mind-numbing pain, to the neverending pain that will continue forever, never giving him relief._

_Suddenly Aberforth appears and replaces the silent wizards. He attackes Albus, shouting insults and accusations. How he killed Ariana. He was the reason the Dumbledore name was dragged in mud. He was a failure. He put everyone near him in_ _danger._

_Ariana appears, glaring at him, hate-filled eyes blaming him._

_His mother appears, screaming at him for abandoning his family._

_His father appears, yelling at him for being a fag, a useless piece of wasted space._

_Albus curls into himself, knowing they're right, he is useless, he is a failure, he doesn't deserve to be saved, he should just go and die. Tears stream down his face as all the people he has let come close to him yell at him, insult him, tell him how unworthy he is of life. He should die. He deserves to die. It would be better if he die-_

Gellert shakes him awake, panicking. "Albus!" he screams in fear and worry. "Albus!"

"G-gellert..?" Albus whispers, his throat dry and raw, like he's been screaming. 

"Yes, I'm here," Gellert sighs out, pulling on a calm face, keeping a grounding hand on Albus's arm.

They stay there, Albus in bed with tears on his cheeks and Gellert kneeling next to him, hand on arm, just quietly calming each other with their presence. 

Gellert breaks the silence after a couple minutes. "What did you see?"

Albus doesn't respond for a while, but Gellert doesn't mind. He was use to Albus thinking deeply before making a choice. "I didn't know they would torture me," he replies finally. "They didn't say a thing, just hit me with a spell. I could have escaped, but I trusted the ministry." He dryly laughs. "One of my many mistakes. They locked me in a cell. Cold, dark, stone, and dripping with despair and fear. Somehow they removed my magic, along with stealing my wand. Then, well, you know. Torture. Magic-induced torture. They asked me about you, but I don't think I said anything. If I did, it was probably something about how I don't know where you are. I don't know Gell," he breaks down, sobbing. "There was so much pain, so much pain. It wouldn't end, it just went on and on, forever. I thought I would become unconscious eventually, but I didn't. It just went on and on, unrelenting. Then," Albus sucks in his breath sharply. "Then my family appeared."

Gellert hisses. He always hated Albus's family for being so ungrateful towards Albus, for overlooking all the pressure Albus had on his shoulders, shoulders that took the pressure but were slowly being destroyed, being pushed past the breaking point. 

"That's it," Albus finishes, wiping away his dried tears. 

Gellert wants to wipe his thumb across Albus's face, dry his tears for him, but he doesn't deserve to. He hands Albus some healing tea and stands up to leave.

"Wait," Albus pleads. Gellert freezes at the doorway, back to Albus. "Gellert..."

"Yes?" Gellert chokes out, trying to get his emotions under control.

"...Can we start over?" Albus asks. "Forget the past 30 years? Can we start over and just..." He trails off, unable to express his feelings.

Gellert chokes on tears and holds his head in his hands. "Please," he responds, regret and pleading heavy in the simple word.

 

The next day~

"It's my fault Ariana died," Albus starts. Yesterday they had instantly reconnected, both admitting they still loved each other. Today they were, well it's hard to describe what they were doing, but they were admitting other emotional baggage.

Gellert opens his mouth to argue, but closes it because they had both sworn to let the other talk without interruption.

"I should have been with her more, I should have paid more attention to her. I should have known!" he shouts, angry at himself.

"Albus," Gellert says. "Albus, it wasn't your fault. I started the fight, I provoked Aberforth, I should have paid more attention to where I deflected the spell. It's my fault," he chokes the end out, his guard dropped completely. 

They go back and forth, each accusing themselves for Ariana's death.

"I should have stopped you."

"I should have known better."

"I should have kept the shield up."

"I should have gotten her out of the way."

"I should have known he wouldn't think."

"I should have stopped him."

"It wasn't your fault, I ruined your family."

"It was already ruined by me."

"I kept you from your family, I riled Aberforth up, if I hadn't shown up she would still be alive."

Albus sighs heavily. "It would have happened anyway, he always hated me and I always seemed to make him angry. He would have pulled his wand on me anyway, and it probably would have ended the same way."

They sit in silence at that, Albus's chest wounds healing quite well after another healing spell, enough so that they were able to sit facing each other in the living room. 

 "So...it was Aberforth's fault?" Gellert asks hesitantly.

Albus sadly shakes his head. "It was all of our faults. I should have seen how it would end and stopped it, he should have known the danger."

"And I should have known better than provoking your brother," Gellert finishes.

Albus winces. "Well, yes." 

Gellert nods. "Just another sin lessened on my black soul."

"Just another piece coming back slightly to my broken soul," Albus comments. 

Gellert shakes his head no, but doesn't respond.

 

Over the following days, Albus heals physically as the two heal their emotional scars. They also rediscover their mutual love and start becoming exactly what they used to be before Ariana's death. Lovers.

They share the bed after a really bad nightmare affected Albus so much to the point of near suicide. Being by Gellert helps Albus keep his darker thoughts in check and Gellert would never say no. Besides, it reassures Gellert of Albus's safety. 

Then it happens again. 

_You aren't worthy of the Dumbledore name! You bring disgrace to us! You are a failure! Worthless! Useless! A fag! A disappointment! You don't deserve this! You don't deserve anything! You don't deserve happiness! You, saved by a criminal! You, sheltered by a criminal! You bastard! You hell-bound faggot! Go fucking die! You don't deserve to live! Go to hell, you fucking bastard!_

Those words echo in Albus's head as he grips his wand, pointing it at his own heart. It's been a good run, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. Yes, he's sorry he's leaving Gellert, but he deserves better. Besides, his family's right. He is worthless. He is useless. He doesn't deserve to live. It's time to just end it all. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Geller-

Gellert holds Albus, arms encircling him, head resting against his. Albus freezes up, standing perfectly still. Gellert whispers into his ear, "Please meine liebe. Please stay."

Albus clenches his fists and tears up, fighting to hold his resolve, but Gellert's voice melts it all away. The thing was, Gellert was  _asking_ him, not demanding that he stay alive, just asking him. Gellert is giving him a choice, and that's what shows, so much more than him being here, how well he knows Albus and loves him. Albus exhales, unclenching his fists, letting his wand fall to the floor, allowing the tears to flow. 

He sobs in Gellert's arms, and he lets him, knowing Albus needs to get it all out. 

They stay like that for a while, just standing there. Eventually Gellert moves them back to the bed. He sits Albus on the edge of it and sits behind him, his legs surrounding Albus, and gentle pulls Albus back so his back is flush to Gellert's chest. The position isn't sexual, it just grounds Albus and gives him quiet comfort and love. 

After a couple minutes, Albus breaks the silence. "W-why do you stay around me? I'm broken." 

Gellert sighs softly and shifts away, kneeling on the ground in front of Albus. He takes Albus's hands, the latter confused as he looks down into gorgeous heterochromia eyes. "Because, Albus, you are brighter than the stars, even at your lowest. Because you are perfect with your scars. Because I love you," he states, unblinking as he gazes back at Albus. "Besides, broken, fixed, I wouldn't trade being with you for anything. Including the hallows." 

Albus gives Gellert a watery smile and leans down to kiss him. Gellert stands up slightest to meet him and captures his lips in a slow, tender kiss. It expresses to both of the lovers how much the other loves him. It's beautiful.

If anyone had seen it, they wouldn't have seen a wizarding hero and a criminal in a horrendous act. No, they would see two broken men finding their missing pieces in each other. 

In the bright golden sunlight streaming through the window, the boys seem ageless and immortal. Auburn hair shines like red gold next to white blonde hair gleaming like snow gold in the light. They seem like Greek gods from the myths.

And in that moment, with the sunlight and the most powerful spell, love, sparkling and surrounding the two boys, they are.

They are ageless, they are immortal, they are gods. Forever and a moment. Boys meant for each other.

Each a light for the other. Each a soul shining through the dark. Each the forever in a moment. Each the awaking to a nightmare.

Love. 

Pure, untainted love. Free love, not held down by norms. Love how it was meant to be. How it should be. How it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was a lot!
> 
> Meine liebe: my love (German)
> 
> We didn't get a lot of Gellert's POV, but his baggage was Ariana's death. Ariana was Gellert's surrogate younger sister, he loved her like one. He truly thought he was the one to blame for her death and was unworthy of Albus's love. In this chapter, he internally decided to accept that they all had a part in her death and stop beating himself over it. He also decided, again internally, that if Albus loved him, and if Albus didn't hold Ariana's death against him like Aberforth no doubt does, then he will allow himself to love Albus. Gellert has a heart and rarely does anything that will hurt someone he loves/cares about without their permission, so in his mind, if Albus expresses his love to him, then that's basically Albus saying that it's okay for Gellert to express his love to Albus. 
> 
> Albus struggles with self-esteem because he values people's opinions. If he believes strongly in something, then he really doesn't care, but their opinions do matter. His mother put a lot of pressure on him to take care of his siblings and he doesn't want to disappoint her. His father was never really close to Albus and then got himself in Azakban, so there was never much love between the two. Aberforth hated his 'perfect' brother and bullied him for no reason other than it gave him satisfaction. The responsibility of horrible brother and hurt sister drove down Albus's health, mental and physical. Aberforth basically gave him depression. He never got a choice. Gellert was relief from the toxic atmosphere that was Albus's home. When Ariana died, Aberforth blamed Albus, and Gellert ran. So, that's a lot of guilt, more self-loathing, and Albus's only positive insight was gone. Add in the ministry breaking his trust, Albus really needed Gellert to remind him of his worth. Which he did, with his love and comfort. 
> 
> So that might not have made sense, so if you have questions, comment and ask me! I love talking with you people!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and I should be posting a new work in this series of one-shots soon! Cookies to all of you!!


End file.
